


The Heart of a Vampire

by Sweet_tea_and_honey



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_tea_and_honey/pseuds/Sweet_tea_and_honey
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been roaming the earth for over 200 years and there has never been a more lonely creature. Still, he knows he is a danger to anyone who comes near, so he accepts his chosen solitude. Then one day, he enters a book store...This is going to be a (very) long story, so y'all better get comfortable.. Based (loosely!!!) on Hamilton - the musical, not the historical figure, though I have read Chernow's book and used it as a reference.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my sweeties at the Lin Simps International (TM) Discord. - Nerefle

**London, 2020, night**

Heart pounding and out of breath, the man looked at the scene in front of him. The rain that had been mild earlier that evening had turned into a heavy downpour. Well, that would help. His left hand was shaking, but he had enough strength to hold tight to what he had come for. The dark leather wallet felt thick, and he knew his problems would be solved for now. He could pay his debts and maybe there was enough to take a break. It started to rain even harder and he lifted his face to the sky to let the cool water wash away his cold sweat. It was done. He had done it. His right hand didn't shake because it was weighed down by the gun. Slowly he lowered his head and looked at the two figures lying at his feet. They hadn't suffered, he was an excellent shot. They had had so much and he had so little. This was the natural consequence. He grinned and put the gun and wallet away.

He turned and his heart jumped. A man stood at the end of the alley. Not very tall or muscular, with long dark hair that stuck to his skin because of the rain. The gun came back out of his pockets and he pointed it at the stranger. “Hey man, I don't want to hurt you. Just walk away and pretend you didn’t see anything. ” The stranger said nothing and took a step toward him. "Hey bastard, I'm talking to you!" One more step. He aimed the gun, shit, why was his hand shaking now? The stranger came closer and now he could see the man's dark eyes too. They seemed to take him in, study him. Without being able to fire a shot, he was now also facing this man. The stranger glanced at the bodies behind him and shook his head. Then everything happened at once, he fired but he had missed despite the distance because the long-haired stranger was now standing right in front of him with a grin on his face that made his blood freeze. He wanted to turn and run but unexpectedly strong arms grabbed him. Before he could scream he felt a sharp pain in his neck as his throat was all but torn out and then he felt nothing ever again.

Alexander Hamilton dropped the robber's body to the floor. He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his long coat and wiped off the last drops of blood left in the corners of his mouth. When he tried to put the handkerchief back, he noticed that there was a large hole in his coat, at the height of his heart. He swore under his breath. If there was one thing the over 250 years old vampire hated, it was being shot at.


	2. 1791: Mrs Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has been working hard all summer and is visited by the young and beautiful Mrs Reynolds, who asks for a loan.  
> How can he resist helping such an innocent, poor thing? 
> 
> But Mrs. Reynolds has some plans for the young politician.

**New York, summer, 1791**

Alexander Hamilton woke up with a terrible pain in his neck. His back was stiff and he struggled to get up. The room was dark save for a few candles that were now burning very low.

In his sleep, he had been drooling on his papers again and the last paragraph had become completely illegible. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve and looked irritated at the ink stains on his blouse. Eliza would scold him for that when she came back from her trip with the kids to her family’s estate. He sighed and looked at the clock. Almost midnight. He had slept for maybe an hour. That was normal lately; he used as many hours as possible in his day to get his plans through Congress. Alexander rubbed his stiff neck with his hand, tilting his head so that his neck cracked. He was awake now and might as well rewrite that last text. He reached for his quill and was about to dip it in the ink when he was startled by a knock on the door.

Who could it be at this hour? Maybe something had happened to Eliza or one of the children? Alexander quickly got up and opened the door. A young woman stood in the light of the moon. She was wearing a cheap, simple dress but that did not detract from her beauty. Her long dark hair was tied back with a cord and she wore a faded old shawl around her shoulders. She sheltered her eyes against the candlelight inside, but Alexander could immediately see that she had been crying. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Hamilton? My name is Maria. Maria Reynolds. My friend Hanna told me I could come to you if I were in trouble. And you see, sir, I find myself in a lot of trouble at the moment.” Hanna was one of the servants and lived in one of the poorer parts of New York. Alexander pressed his glasses to his nose and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course Miss Reynolds, come in."

"It's Mrs. Reynolds, but thank you, sir." She stepped forward and immediately Alexander saw that she was even more beautiful in the light. He closed the door and motioned to the chair across from his desk where Maria sat down.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Reynolds?"

She seemed barely able look at him. She took a deep breath. “Money, Mr. Hamilton. I came here to ask for money. You see, my husband left me and took everything of value that we owned. I am grateful in a way that he left, because he could become very violent with me. But I have no profession, no family to help me, and no money. All I do have are the debts my husband left behind. You see, he hangs out with some nasty types, and these people want their money back now. I can't afford to pay them and I'm afraid they'll hurt me or worse if I don't come up with the money soon. ”

Alexander nodded. He had previously lent money to the less fortunate in New York, and he knew only too well what it was like to have nothing. That was why he tried to help others where possible.

"How much money do you owe these people, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Please call me Maria, Reynolds is _his_ name .. It's ... it's about thirty dollars."

That was a hefty amount. More than someone like her could earn in a month. Maybe more than she could earn in half a year.

“That's a lot of money Maria. How do you think you can pay that back? ”

She looked up and smiled faintly. "I'll have to figure out a way to pay off my debt, I guess." She did not even blush as she said it. Alexander shook his head. “I am a married man, Maria. Plus, it's better for you if you come up with a way to make money honestly. Otherwise you cannot survive without a man. ”

She blinked, perhaps surprised that he hadn't fallen for her beauty and charms. “I believe you will find that I'll survive anything, Mr. Hamilton. Don't you worry about that. ”

Alexander thought for a moment. Judging from her clothes, she could hardly take care of herself, no matter how good she looked. He could easily lend her the money and even if she couldn't pay back everything it wouldn't be a problem. "Good. I'll get you your money. I just don't have it here at home though, so I'll bring it over tomorrow night. ” A satisfied smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "Thank you sir. I will ensure that you receive appropriate compensation. ” She got up, wrote her address on a piece of paper on Alexander's table, and said: “Please come after sunset. I don't want my neighbors to know that I'm borrowing money from a rich man, you see. ”

Alexander understood only too well why she wouldn’t want that. Plenty of rich men in the city were in the habit of paying poor women for their services and no respectable woman would ever want to have such a reputation.

He opened the door for her and bowed as she walked out. He watched her walk down his street and turn a corner. Then he closed the door, made a note in his diary so he would not forget his appointment with Mrs Reynolds and got back to work.

The following night Alexander made his way to the address that Maria had given him with the money he had collected earlier that day in his pocket. It was a warm summer night and the sun had just set. The streets were still busy with people, some going home, some on their way to the local taverns. Alexander had been busy all day and the walk was a welcome break from being behind his desk all day. The moon was up and lit the narrow, dirty streets of New York. Alexander had lived on them for a while and knew most of the streets. Yet the address Mrs Reynolds had given him was unfamiliar to him and he had to ask for directions twice before he ended up in a dark alley. There was only one entrance to the surrounding buildings and Alexander assumed that that was where she lived.

He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, and after waiting for a moment, he opened the door himself. “Hello! Mrs Reynolds? It’s Alexander Hamilton, I’ve come to bring you the..” No, best not to say that so loud in a neighbourhood like this. He took a step inside, and another. It was dark inside, but he could vaguely make out a corridor and several doors. He wanted to take another step when the door slammed shut behind him. Alexander was beginning to become annoyed. He had more important things to do than bringing some poor women money. He called again “Hello? Maria?” and then he heard laughter. A woman’s laughter but it sounded very far away. He could hardly see anything and stuck his hands out to prevent himself from bumping into the walls. Still, he struck his toe on something hard and he cursed. Again he heard laughter, is was closer now, but seemed to come from a different direction than before. He cursed again and turned around to let himself out, the Reynolds woman could come and collect her money herself if she still wanted it. He put his hand on the door handle when he heard the laughter for a third time, much closer now. “Alexander..” a woman’s voice said in a sing-song tone.

He tried to open the door, but the handle would not move. He leaned forward to put his weight unto it, but as he did, he felt someone – or something – move right behind him and he turned around immediately. “Alexander..” the voice called again.

“Mrs. Reynolds? I’m here with your money..” He said a little insecure as he peered into the dark corridor, wishing his eyes would adjust to the dark quicker. Again, something brushed passed him and Alexander was starting to feel his heart beating fast in his chest. What was going on?

“Alexander!” The voice was whispering right into his ear now and Alexander almost shrieked. Dropping the bag of money on the ground, he turned and with all his strength pushed down the door handle. It moved and he tumbled onto the street. He scrambled to his feet and stood there staring at the open door, panting and heart pounding.

“Oh my Alexander, your heart is beating so loud it’s almost deafening.” A woman’s voice said behind him and as he turned abruptly, he saw Maria Reynolds standing only a few feet away, grinning at him with a smile that was somehow very unsettling. Before Alexander could react she closed the distance between them, grabbed him by his coat and dragged him into her house, slamming the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I would love to know what you think, so please leave a comment or a kudo.


	3. 2020: The bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most boring day you had ever had at the antique bookshop you work at, until someone comes along looking for a certain Middle English text.

**London 2020**

You were bored out of your skull. No-one had come into the antique bookstore that morning and you suspected no one would for the rest of the afternoon. You had read every new post on Facebook, liked everything there was to like on Instagram and were now checking your favourite Discord group every two minutes, only to see that all your friends were either asleep in a different time zone or busy working real jobs. Working at the bookstore was wonderful most of the time, but since the Lockdown people suddenly were not so keen to go into small, dusty stores to look for long forgotten masterpieces. You knew you were lucky to still have a job but you also felt you were slowly going insane being there on your own all day. You yawned. Maybe you needed another coffee. You pulled yourself up from your stool behind the register and stretched. That felt good!

You walked over to the tiny kitchen in the back of the store and poured yourself a cup, perhaps your fifth today and were debating if you should put some sugar in there when you thought you noticed movement in the store. That was impossible, because you didn’t hear the loud shop bell ring. You had complained to the shop’s owner so many times that the damn thing was too loud and made you jump every time a customer came in.

You held your coffee cup in both hands and walked back into the store. “Hello?” You felt like a silly little schoolgirl for even calling out like that. There was nobody there.

“Hello.” A husky voice behind you said and it gave you such a scare that you almost dropped your coffee, spilling half of it on your t-shirt. ‘Bloody hell! That’s hot. Shit!” You said a little too loudly as you turned around and stopped dead in your cursing as you stared into the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. They belonged to a man, slightly taller than you, with long dark hair, tied back in a low bun and a neatly trimmed goatee. He was wearing a baseball cap and a long brown coat, which was odd because, although there was hardly any sun, it was still warm enough to go out without one.

He was looking at you with a strange, startled expression. “Betsey?” he stammered. “Betsey? No, I’m Y/n.” You replied, trying to brush some coffee off your shirt, only making the stain worse.

You made a mental note that you should be more careful about what you said around customers. This was very awkward, even more so because this particular customer was about the most handsome man you had ever seen. You started rambling. “I’m sorry, I spilled my coffee on my shirt and it’s ruined now and I didn’t mean to curse, but it was hot and it hurt and-“

“I’m looking for Morte d’Arthur by Tomas Mallory, with the original Middle English text.” He interrupted you.

“Yes, sure, I’m sorry. Give me second.” You put your cup on the counter and walked to the shelves where you hoped to find the book he was looking for. You found it and let out a sigh of relief, you didn’t want to disappoint this man. You walked back and handed him the book. He looked at it and turned to the counter to pay. “Anything else I can get you? We have a great selection of Middle English books, if you’re interested.”

“No thank you, I’ve read most of what you have in here already. I just wanted to reread this.”

You looked at him incredulously. “You have read most of these antique books?”

He smiled and you felt all tingly inside. He had a beautiful smile that made you go all soft inside.

“Yes, I have read a lot in my time. I like old books, they give me a sense of melancholy for a time long gone.”

You stared at him. In his time? How old was he? Thirty? Thirty five maybe? You punched in some information in the computer on the counter and he gave you the money. The moment you wanted to enter the sale on the computer, it choked. Damn piece of antique, it was practically as old as the books were! You stifled a curse and looked at the man helplessly. “I’m sorry, computer glitch, you know how it is.”

“I have never liked using those things, but I have learned to use them, quite well if I may say so. If you want I can take a look?” Where was this guy from? Computers had been a part of your life for as long as you could remember. The man got behind the counter and started working on the half dead computer. After a few minutes, the sales screen popped back up and he looked at you with a look of triumph on his face. “There. Now you can get back to work.” 

“Thank you so much! I thought the damn thing had died on me this time for sure.”

He walked around the counter so you could finish the sale. You put the book in a paper back and handed it to him.

“Here you are sir!” you said cheerfully. “Thank you, miss.” He smiled as he took the bag from you.

“I would say, come again soon, but since you’ve already read most of our books…”

His eyes locked on yours for a moment and took your breath away. Your brain was going a million miles an hour, trying to come up with an excuse to keep him in the store a while longer, but you came up blank. He tipped his baseball cap as if it was some posh hat and pulled the collar of his coat up higher. He was almost at the door when you blurted out “Maybe you can teach me how you did the thing with the computer sometime?”

He turned and looked at you, while he seemed to think about that.

“Maybe.” He wanted to turn around again but you quickly added, “I don’t know your name.”

“I’m Alexander.” And like that he walked out the door and disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to keep posting as often as possible, I love this story so much already that it is practically writing itself. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so please don't be shy!


	4. 1791: New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up in a dark room. What happened? Why can't he move? And why is Maria Reynolds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: there will be blood in this one]

**New York 1791**

Alexander woke up in a dark room. Every muscle in his body ached and his head was pounding. It was night still, or was it night again? How long had he been unconscious? He wanted to move but his body felt too weak. Where was he? He tried to call out, but he couldn’t find his voice and then he felt a cold hand on his cheek.

“Sssssssh, don’t try to speak Alexander.” He knew that voice, but his brain was too scrambled to remember who it belonged to. A face appeared above his own and he remembered. Maria Reynolds. He let out a whimper but she put a finger to his lips. “No, no, no, I’m serious. Don’t speak.” Alexander’s eyes focused just long enough to see that there was blood dripping from her mouth.

She bent over and whispered in his ear. “I have drained you to the point of death. If I leave you here now, you will die. Or.. You pledge yourself to me and we can be together forever.”

Alexander did not understand what was happening but he felt with every inch of his body that he was dying. Maria pulled her head back a little and watched him intently. “By now, you must know what I am. You must have heard rumours.” Alexander tried to remember and then he did. He had heard tales of creatures feeding off the blood of the living, but he had always dismissed those as myths. Vampire. That was what she was. A chill ran down his spine and he tried to will his limbs into moving, into getting away from her, but to no avail. His mind was racing, he needed to get away, he needed to get back to Eliza and his children, he needed to live.

Maria brushed a strand of hair from his face and pushed his glasses back on. She seemed like a mother caring for a sick child. “There, there. You precious thing. I knew I had to have you since I saw you leaving a Congress meeting a month ago. You looked so strong and feisty, just what I was looking for.” He stared at her, wide eyed. Even despite her beauty, he had never seen a more terrifying creature. She licked the last drops of blood, his blood, from her lips and savoured the taste. “You tasted even better than I had hoped. So, what say you? Will you give yourself to me?”

He had to survive, he _had_ to survive.. maybe then he could escape and make it home safely.

He could barely hear his own voice as he whispered “Y- yesss.”

Maria smiled and caressed his cheek. She sat up a bit more and pulled up the sleeve of her dress.

She bit her own wrist and held up her arm so drops of blood fell into Alexander’s mouth. His first instinct was to close his mouth, but he was too weak to do so. The blood was warm and tasted like metal, yet he instinctively was drawn to it like he had never been drawn to anything before. After a few drops he already regained some strength and pulled her arm down so he could drink more. More. He needed more. Greedily he swallowed mouthful after mouthful, until she suddenly pulled back her wrist. “That is quite enough!”

A sudden sharp pain shot through his body, making him convulse and twitch. Alexander screamed in agony. Maria was nursing her wrist and without looking at him she said “That is just your body dying, pay no attention to it. It will be over soon.” Alexander could barely hear her, his head seemed to be exploding and the only cohesive thought he could manage was _please let me die, please make it stop, please!._ Then everything went black once again, but not for long. It took Alexander a moment to realise that he was not in pain anymore and he hesitantly moved his hands. He sat up, expecting it to hurt or for his head to start spinning but he was fine. The room was a lot brighter now and he could see almost everything. In fact.. He took his glasses off and gasped. He could see perfectly without them.

“Yes, vampire sight is something else isn’t it?” Alexander turned around and saw Maria sitting on a chair. All of a sudden he felt like he wanted to rip her to pieces and before he could even blink he had grabbed her by her throat and was holding her up in the air. She was cackling. “Oh Alexander, you can’t kill me. Put me down, you silly boy.” Shocked by his own strength and speed he let go and she landed on her feet. She straightened her dress and looked at him. “Turn around, let me look at you.” Uncertain what she wanted from him, Alexander turned around slowly. When he was facing her again, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a little girl. She was clearly very happy about something. She came closer and let her hands run over his chest and his arms. He felt like a horse at the market that was being inspected and he hated it. He hated her.

Maria smiled smugly and purred “I wish you could see yourself, my handsome Alexander. You are gorgeous and you are all mine.”

“Like hell I am!” he yelled, pushing her away with all his force. Maybe he was stronger than her, or maybe she had really not expected him to do that, but he sent her flying across the room and she smacked into the opposite wall with such force that it left cracks. She slumped down and Alexander did not hesitate and ran for the door. He opened it without, almost ripping it out at the hinges, ran onto the street and instantly collapsed on the ground. His senses were bombarded by sights, smells and sounds. He could hear people talking loudly, a lot of people, but there was no one in sight. He smelled the stench of rotting corpses in the graveyard he knew to be at least four streets away and since when was moonlight so blinding? Still trying to recover and get up, he heard Maria appear beside him.

“Silly boy. You thought you could just run back to your old life? Let me teach you your first lesson. You are a vampire now, my sweet, and you will never be able to go back. May as well forget about all of it.”

“Never.” Alexander grunted. His head was still exploding because of the sensory overload.

“They all say that.” She sounded exasperated. “You will see that I am right.”

She pulled him up and back into the house. “Don’t you worry, my handsome Alexander, I will teach you all there is to know.”


	5. 2020: Dark eyes in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 226th BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER!! 
> 
> You have told you best friend and roommate about Alexander. She think you're nuts for falling for someone you have only met once.

**London, 2020**

“So, his name is Alexander, he likes to read old books and he knows how to fix an antique computer?”

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she took a sip from her wine.

“Yeah, and that is about all I know. He had an American accent, but not quite, like he has lived abroad most of his life.” You smiled as you remembered the stranger’s voice. “He was gorgeous Zeev! I have never seen anyone like him. That hair! Those eyes! And when he smiled..!” You smiled, letting out a sigh.

Ziva put her glass down and looked at you. “I can’t believe it. All these years, I have been trying to convince you to get back into the dating game. But you have blown off every guy I have sent your way. Now you finally find a bloke you like and you don’t even know if you are ever going to see him again.” She rolled her eyes at you and you shrugged.

“There was nothing I could do, he was halfway out of the door before I could even ask him for his name. But for some reason, I just know that he will be back. I can feel it.”

Ziva smirked “You feel it.. uhuh. Well, you keep on believing in some magical bond, you witch.”

You laughed. “Magic doesn’t work like that Zeev, I have told you a thousand times. It’s not like in books of films. Magic is about directing your energy to make little changes to live a better life.”  
“Well, your magic is either not working, or it’s slow as fuck.” Ziva scoffed.

It had been three years since your last boyfriend. You had thought he was the one you would spend the rest of your life with, until you found out that he had been seeing some girl at work. It had left you broken hearted and all but completely destroyed your faith in men. You had not wanted to date since then, but had spent your time travelling, reading and trying to find out what you wanted to do with your life. Some of your friends, like Ziva, were concerned that you would feel lonely, but you were actually happy with the way your lived your life. You had a nice little house that you shared with Ziva, but that absolutely felt like home. You had a great group of friends and you had a steady job. You loved working in a bookshop, though what you really wanted was to write a good book of your own one day. You were happy and you were not looking for a boyfriend, thank you very much. Yet Alexander’s face, his voice, heck even his scent had been burned into your mind. 

Ziva finished her drink and checked her watch. “Oh shit, I have to go, I was supposed to meet Michael five minutes ago.” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, Ziva and Michael had been friends for years and you knew that she was secretly in love with him, but she would deny it every time you tried to ask about it. “You want to come too? We’re going out clubbing.”

You shook your head. “No thanks, I am going home and crawl into bed with a good book.”  
She shot you a look. “I bet you would rather crawl into bed with that Alexander guy.”

You put your hand to your chest and made big eyes, as if she had offended you and you both laughed. She got her coat and gave you a hug.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Ha! I know better than to do that, you have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Pffff, no promises.”

She left and you paid for your drinks and put on your coat.

You stepped out of the pub and looked around. It was a cold, clear night and though the streetlights made it hard, you could still see some stars in the night sky. You pulled your coat around you tightly and started to walk home when you saw something. No, not something, someone. Alexander was standing across the street, looking at you. You raised you hand to waive hello, but a bus drove by and when it was gone, so was Alexander. You hurriedly crossed the street and turned around to see if you could spot him anywhere. You thought you saw him at the end of the street. How the hell did he get there so fast? You started to run, dodging people left and right trying to close the distance between you. But no matter how fast you ran, you did not seem to get any closer to him.

You saw him near the entrance of a park and picked up speed. That park only had one entrance, which meant you would find him there for sure. As you entered the park, you slowed down and saw that there were only a few lights and it was pretty dark. Normally, you would never venture into such a place after dark, but your curiosity made you brave and took a few steps. Should you call out? He must be somewhere close now.

“Hello? Alexander?”

No answer. You walked down one of the narrow paths and looked around. Where was he?

“Alexander!” you called out, a little louder this time.

You heard a sound to your right, not to far away and turned to see if it was him. You were looking at a particular dark part of the park and you felt a knot in your stomach. What if you were wrong? Maybe he had not gone in here after all and you were here all alone? You cursed at yourself for being such an idiot, running after a man you had only met once before. You turned again and you cursed as you walked into a tree. Why did it have to be so dark, you couldn’t see a thing! You sighed and walked back onto the streets. Yeah, this had been a terrible idea and it was time to go home.

You made your way home, unaware that you were being watched by a pair of eyes that could see in the dark very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment, I appreciate it so much!


	6. 1791 The Masked Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER - on honour of his 266th birthday you get not one, but two chapters! Enjoy!

**New York 1791**

Alexander had been a vampire for a few months and he hated every part of it. He hated not being able to go out during the day, he hated having to feed on people, he hated having to lie to Eliza but most of all he hated having to go to Maria Reynolds’ house every night. Maria had made him promise he would be hers when she turned him and although he had been afraid that that would mean he would have to sleep with her, she seemed to want him as a companion more than anything. She was intelligent and very, very old – Alexander knew better than to ask how old – but she was bored all the time and demanded he’d talk to her about his work, the latest developments in establishing America or anything that might distract her from her boredom. He had tried to refuse at first, of course, but she had immediately asked him how much he still cared about Eliza and his children. And the answer was he cared, enough to suffer through night after night in that cold empty building that she called her home.

True, she had taught him a lot. She had taught him about being a vampire, like how to feed without killing, how to move about during the day if necessary or how to move and act as if he were still alive, but she insisted on him taking her to social events all the time. She loved high society and because he was the Secretary of Treasury, Alexander was invited to a lot of social events. He had introduced her as a cousin from Nevis, and luckily, people seemed to accept that.

Alexander would usually wait until after dinner and then tell Eliza he had some treasury matters to attend to and leave. He would go to Maria’s house and get changed; she had a vast collection of clothes that he did not want to know the origin of. Most of the parties they went to, were held in big estates just outside of New York, and it was fairly simple to avoid bumping in to anyone that might have been suspicious. That is, until the night they went to a masked ball.

Maria was wearing a red dress, she favoured red dresses Alexander had noticed, and a pretty little red mask that covered her eyes and nose. He wore a green suit, again because she favoured those, and a white mask that covered half of his face. When they arrived, she immediately took his hand and pulled him unto the ballroom floor. Alexander had never considered himself much of a dancer, but his vampire body was much better at following the music. They danced for a while and then she pulled him closer and whispered “I’m hungry.” He knew that meant she would disappear for an hour or so, looking for the perfect prey. It also meant he had to go find some poor soul to feed on too. His eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted a young woman across the room. He sensed that she was lonely and would fall for his charms pretty easily. Becoming a vampire had made him very sensitive to human emotions, almost as if he could read their minds. He crossed the room, careful not to move too fast, and reached out his hand. “Can I have the next dance, miss?” She smiled shyly and took his hand. They danced for a while and then he guided her outside for a walk. The moon was out and he could see his surroundings as if it was day.

They walked around the grounds, the woman talking about her family or something else that didn’t interest him. When they got to an old oak tree, he put a hand on her arm and gently pushed her against the tree. She looked a bit flustered but let him push himself against her and kiss her neck. He could hear the blood running through her veins and suddenly he felt overtaken with hunger. He opened his mouth a bit more so his fangs were out and sunk them into the soft flesh of her neck. She gasped but didn’t resist. The sweet taste of her blood was on his lips and he drank from her greedily. His mind went blank and all he could think about was his hunger. He needed more and more.

Suddenly a hard blow landed on his head. He let the woman go and she fell to the ground. Alexander turned and saw Maria.

“You fool!” She yelled. “Have I not taught you not to drink too much?”

He looked at her questioningly and she pointed to the woman behind him. He turned again and realised to his horror that she was dead. “Stupid, greedy fool!” Maria growled, fangs out. “You know how dangerous that is? Don’t drink from the dead! Never drink from the dead!” She wasn’t even concerned about the poor, dead woman, humans were just food to her. “I sometimes wonder if you are as smart as everyone thinks you are. Get rid of that body, now!” Maria wanted to walk away, but Alexander grabbed her arm. “How?” he asked, almost panicking. “I don’t care! Get rid of that!”

“What’s going on here?” A voice rang through the darkness. Alexander froze. He knew that voice, very well. It was the voice that had made his human life miserable. Slowly he turned his head and saw Thomas Jefferson standing in the shadows.

Alexander’s first instincts were to run at the man and rip his throat out. He had not liked the man when he was still alive and his vampire mind turned his dislike into hatred. Maria was faster and moved to Jefferson in an instant. “Mister Jefferson! What a wonderful surprise!” Jefferson looked annoyed. “I’m sorry, miss, I don’t think we have been introduced.”

“Oh, I am Maria, a cousin of Alexander there.” She purred as she put an arm through his and started to guide him away from the dead woman. “Cousin eh?” Jefferson said with a glance at Alexander. “And why would a cousin escort my friend Hamilton to a dance, instead of his wife?”

“Oh my cousin’s wife as very graciously let me take her place tonight.”

“Is that so?” Jefferson sounded sarcastic and Alexander wanted to rip him to pieces even more.

“What’s wrong with that woman laying there by the tree?” He heard Jefferson ask Maria.

“Oh nothing, sir, just a little bit too much to drink. You know how it is with those young women. All worked up over a ball and drinking a few too many glasses of wine to calm their nerves. But let’s not pay attention to her, mister Jefferson. My cousin tells me you have quite different views on the way our young nation should be run than his. I would love to hear them.”

Jefferson grinned and finally let Maria guide him back to the house.

Alexander growled as he watched them walk away. This had been too close. He needed to find a smarter way to feed. He picked up the body and carried it to the edge of the woods. He put her down and straightened her clothes. The wounds in her neck were bare visible and he doubted humans would see them. He sighed, feeling hopelessly guilty and walked back to the house. He hated being a vampire.

From a distance he saw Maria kissing Jefferson on the cheek, giggling and acting like a shy schoolgirl. He hated her. Alexander watched Jefferson walk away and walked up to Maria. She was still smiling but he knew it was just a mask. She was furious. He would have to spend a lot of extra hours at her side to make up for this.

“Why didn’t you kill him?” He asked. She shrugged. “An important man like that is handy to keep around. Who knows, maybe I’ll turn him when I get bored of you.”

He stared at her, trying to hide the hate he felt for her right now. Either she did not notice, or she did not care. Maria caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and he fought hard not to flinch.

“Now you owe me twice,” she grinned.

Alexander supressed a growl and looked over her shoulder, there he could see Jefferson watching them intently. He was in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! More to come soon!


	7. 2020: Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander visit's the bookshop after closing time.

**London 2020**

The morning after your adventure in the park, you woke up early and got ready for work. Saturday was still the busiest day in the antique bookshop and you hoped that that would mean that you would not be so bored. You also hoped that Alexander would stop by, though you told yourself that you should not get your hopes up too high because if he was rereading Morte d’Artur, he would be a while. That was one heavy book! You quickly ate breakfast and left for work. You had a pretty busy day at the bookstore, and almost forgot about the handsome man you were hoping to see again.

Just before closing time, Ziva texted you asking if you wanted to go for drinks later, and you texted back you would meet her at your favourite pub. That meant going home would be a waste of time, and you decided you would eat something here and then go to the pub. You made yourself some ramen in the little kitchen and were just about to take a few bites when you realised you had forgotten to lock the shop. It wasn’t a bad neighbourhood, but you still felt saver if the door was locked.

You were just about to lock the door, when Alexander’s face appeared behind the glass, making you jump back. He laughed, held up his hands apologetically and pointed at himself and then to you and you opened the door to let him in.

“Alexander! You gave me a heart attack!”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was passing by and saw the lights still on. You are not having computer problems again are you?” You laughed. “No just having some dinner, before heading for drinks with some friends.”

“Oh, I’ll leave you to it.” Alexander turned and reached his hand out to open the door.

“No wait, do you want to.. I don’t know.. Hang out for a bit? I could make you some ramen too.”

“No thanks, I’m not hungry.” He smiled. “But I’ll stay with you for a while.” He looked at you for a moment, making you feel weak at the knees and you hurried to the kitchen to get your dinner, before you would faint right there.

You hoisted yourself on the top of the shop counter, letting your feet dangle and waited for your bowl of ramen to cool as you watched Alexander walk around the shop. He held his head at an angle so he could read the titles of the books and you got a glimpse of his strong but slender neck. You needed to pull yourself together and looked for something to talk about. You noticed he was carrying a book. 

“What do you have there?” You asked as you took a bite of your ramen.

He held up the book. “Just some light reading.” He was holding the complete works of William Shakespeare.

You swallowed the food and laughed. “You like Shakespeare?”

“Yes.”

“Comedies or tragedies?”

“Depends on my mood, I suppose but I’ve just read Romeo and Juliet.”

“Ah, romantic and tragic. What does that say about you?”

“Nothing, or everything..” He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

“I almost played Juliet in school, I was an understudy and had to learn all the lines.”

He looked very interested to hear that and smiled. “Do you still remember them?”

You felt yourself go red, did you remember them? Could you even focus long enough to remember?

“Eh, I think I remember the most important scenes, yes.”

Alexander opened his book with one hand and read out loud.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

 _Oh dear god, that’s the kissing scene!_ You thought and you realised that by some miracle you did remember the words.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” You said, trying to look and sound confident.

Alexander’s eyes went wide for a moment and he continued, taking a step closer to you, no longer looking at the book.

“Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

You felt yourself going red as Alexander moved closer and closer to you.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayer’s sake.” Your voice was trembling now and you put the bowl of ramen beside you as Alexander now stood right in front of you, staring into your eyes.

With a steady voice. he whispered

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” He took your face into his hands and before you say anything, his lips touched yours and you closed your eyes, leaning into the kiss. It set your whole body on fire, this was how kisses were supposed to be.

Alexander pulled his head back just a little and whispered against your lips. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” He kissed you again, deeper this time. His hands moved down and to your back and you almost forgot how to breathe. 

Everything around you was spinning, your could not think or do anything. All there was, was the most gorgeous man you had ever seen kissing you like you were the love of his life. You placed your hands on his back and pulled him closer, standing between your legs, still kissing you, as you sat on the shop counter. You hands went up and you rested on his chest and the other at the nape of his neck, gently playing with his long hair.

He broke away from you and stared into your eyes, his own were dark and beautiful. He pressed his forehead against yours and his voice was soft but full of emotions, “Ever since I saw you, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I feel exactly the same.” You whispered back.

“You are so beautiful and your scent is intoxicating. It’s like I am under a spell.”

You lifted your head up and kissed him again. You could kiss this man until the end of time. Alexander broke away again.

“But, it’s impossible..”

You couldn’t help but smile “Well it sure seems possible to me now.”

“No!” he took a step back. “It’s impossible.. I can’t..” He looked sad and scared and couldn’t meet your eyes.

His reaction surprised you. “Alexander?”

“I’m sorry, I really am..” and before you could ask or say anything, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. 1791: Jefferson's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson shows up on Alexander's doorstep and has a proposal.

**New York 1791**

Alexander sat behind his desk, writing yet another essay, trying to distract himself from the hunger he felt. Sunset was not far off and then he and Maria could go hunting. Because he still wanted to be near Eliza and the kids, he needed to stay awake most of the day and that made him so hungry that by the time the sun went down, he was able to drink an entire family dry. He just hoped he could keep up the strength not to let that be his own. Eliza had often complained that he was working too hard and that he was spending all his evenings away from home. Alexander wondered how long he would be able to keep this up. He knew that the day would come that people would notice that he didn’t age, that he was always inside during the day, that he was never at home during the nights.

That day he would have to leave his family and maybe even his beloved America for ever and he was determined to do all he could to leave both thriving. So he wrote twice as many papers, read twice as many books and argued with twice as many people. He was about to reread the last paragraph he had written, when there was a knock on the door. 

When he opened the door he was unpleasantly surprised to find Jefferson there. They had had a particularly difficult debate that afternoon and though Alexander had won, he still felt so much anger towards the man that was now standing on his doorstep. That anger made him even hungrier and it took all of Alexander’s strength not to rip the man’s throat out on the spot.

“What do you want Jefferson?” Alexander growled. The other man pushed him aside and walked inside without answering. Jefferson stood in the middle of the room looking around, and Alexander could strangle the guy. He closed the door and repeated the question: “What do you want, Jefferson?” Jefferson smiled, looked at him and then had the audacity to sit down behind Alexander’s desk. Still not answering, he picked up one of the papers Alexander was writing and glanced over his. He huffed and let the piece of paper fall on the floor. He was clearly taunting Alexander, challenging him.. but why?

“Soooo..” Jefferson finally drawled. “My dear Hamilton. Where is your lovely cousin?” Alexander felt himself go cold.   
“She’s out. If you want to talk to her I can give her a message.” He answered stiffly.

“Well, well, out? At this time of day, unaccompanied? Some family you have Hamilton..”

Alexander clenched his fists so hard he was certain his nails had cut into his flesh. Before he could say anything else, Jefferson started talking again.

“I kid, my dear Hamilton, I am actually quite fond of your family. Your beautiful children and your sweet, sweet Eliza. Maybe I should go say hello to them and ask your wife if she knows what time your cousin will be home.” He grinned.

Alexander rushed to where the man sat, fist in the air, ready to punch Jefferson in the face, perhaps eat him, but he could stop himself just in time.

Jefferson’s grin only widened. “That’s what I thought.” He got up from the chair and walked over to the fireplace. “You see, I have been hearing interesting things about that _cousin_ of yours.” He smiled “She has been seen at a number of parties and it seems your wife has been gracious enough to let you accompany her.”

“I’ll ask you for the last time, Jefferson, what do you want?” Alexander growled through gritted teeth.

“I want nothing, but I came to give you some friendly advice.”

He turned to face Alexander.

“Maybe you should spend some more time.. no a lot more time with your wife. Perhaps the whole day? Why don’t you leave politics to people like me and James Maddison and you just take care of that family of yours.”

“That would be very convenient for you.” Alexander said.

Jefferson acted with mock surprise. “Would it? Oh I guess it would.” He started walking to the door, but before he left he turned to Alexander. “So I guess I won’t see you tomorrow then? Goodnight, Hamilton!” With those words, he opened the door and walked out.

Hamilton waited just long enough for Jefferson to turn a corner and then ran out the door. He almost kicked down the door of Maria’s home. “You bitch! What did you say to him?”

Maria was laying on her bed, eyes closed, barely paying attention to him. “I gather Jefferson paid you a visit..”

“He is blackmailing me, I am ruined!” Alexander yelled.

Maria chuckled. “My dear Alexander, you should have left long ago. But you insist on pretending you are still living that boring old life of yours.”

Alexander ignored her. “Eliza will find out now, that asshole Jefferson will tell her even if I do what he wants! She will hate me!”

Maria sat up and looked at him curiously. “Does that bother you?”

“Yes of course it does!”

She seemed to think about this for a while. A smile appeared on her lips.

“I could just kill her and then you’d have nothing to worry about.”

Alexander felt a rage unlike any he had ever felt before. With every bit of strength and speed he could muster, he threw himself at her, fangs out, ready to kill. But to his surprise, she was faster and before he knew it she had him pinned down to the bed, straddling him and rolling her hips.

“I love it when you show your true nature, Alexander.” She purred. She leaned down as if to kiss him.

He pushed her off before she could and she fell on the bed, laughing. “Oh my young friend, you are no match for me!”

Alexander got up, angry, panicking and ashamed. His head was spinning and he felt like he could fall over. Eliza was in danger because of him. He knew what he had to do, though the thought of it made him sick. He wasn’t ready to disappear out of Eliza’s life nor that of the children, but he had to create some distance between himself and the ones he loved. He was certain Maria would hurt them one day, just to make a point.

He rushed out of Maria’s house and back to his own as fast as he could. There he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started writing. As he put the false words down to paper, tears rolled down his cheeks. There was nothing else he could do, he needed to trick Maria into thinking that he was leaving this life and his family behind. After writing frantically for hours, he looked at the pamphlet in front of him. It would end his family life as well as his political career. As long as other politicians saw him as a threat, they would keep an eye on him and he needed to fade into the background.

Alexander sobbed as he tied a cord around the pages he had written. They were ready to be printed and end his life. That night, he did not sleep. Instead he walked around the house, going from room to room to watch his children and his beautiful wife sleep. He would miss them so much, but at least they would be safe.


	9. 2020: The blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to forget Alexander by going on a date.

**London 2020**

"All men are jerks." That was what Ziva said when you told her what happened in the bookstore. Together you had gone through every second of your encounter with Alexander, and the only conclusion you could draw was that he was a secret spy, or a criminal mastermind, or worse, married. Why else would he play these weird games? After a few glasses of wine, the two of you decided you would forget Alexander. Ziva knew a great guy at work and to her surprise you agreed to a blind date.

The week crept by and there was no sign from Alexander. You tried to put him out of your mind; the last thing you needed was some complicated guy who would mess up your life. Yet your mind kept drifting to how it felt when he got close to you and how your whole body started to tingle when he kissed you. How your heart had burst when he looked at you with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Friday came and after you closed the shop, you went to the pub where you would meet Ziva, Michael and your mystery date. The four of you were going out for dinner and Ziva had already hinted that she would leave with Michael afterwards if all went well. The mystery date turned out to be a handsome blond man with green eyes and a radiant smile. His name was Thomas and you had to give it Ziva, he was really great fun. During dinner he told a little about himself but was also really interested in what you had to say. You shared a love of reading and over dessert you laughed at quotes and literary jokes. Ziva winked at you and ran off with Michael as you left the restaurant.

Thomas offered you his arm and you put your arm through his as he told about a young writer he had just discovered. Without knowing exactly where you were going, you walked the streets with Thomas, talking and smiling, until suddenly you were at your front door.

"I had a great time." He said, laughing as he brushed a lock of hair from your face. You blushed and laughed. "Me too."

“Can I call you? Then we can talk a little more about books, over dinner? ”

You nodded. "I would like that." He leaned forward and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

You went inside with a smile on your face. You had had a nice evening and you had not expected that. You had almost forgotten those beautiful brown eyes that had made you melt.

You walked straight to your bedroom, you had to get up early again tomorrow. You opened the door to your room and almost jumped three feet into the air. A dark silhouette was visible at the window. You froze, you caught a burglar red-handed. You were just reaching for your phone when the dark figure stepped forward and the moonlight fell on his face. Alexander!

You didn't know whether to be relieved or angry, what was he thinking? A thousand thoughts went through you. Why was he here? Why hadn't you seen him all week? How did he know where you lived?

"Y/n!" His voice was full of emotions. You wanted to scold him, get mad at him, but your heart sang when your heard his voice. You closed the door, the room was even darker now, and were just about to ask why he was there when he suddenly stood in front of you. His gaze was full of pain and fear.

"I tried. My god, I tried. I wanted to stay away from you, but I couldn't. All I wanted was to talk to you, to be with you, to touch you. ” He ran his hand along your arm and a bolt of lightning went through you.

“This is not right, this is not possible and yet I cannot let you go. And then I saw you with that guy..” His face contorted in pain. “Are you.. Is he..”

“It was just a date, nothing happened.” You heard yourself reassuring him and his relief filled you with guilt. “You ran off, Alexander, and I just assumed you were not interested in me.”

“I am so sorry, I have been such a fool.” He said softly. “I am interested, you have no idea. You have been on my mind ever since we first met.”

“So have you.” You muttered, lowering your eyes. Every cell in your body wanted to touch him, to kiss him and hold him. You felt his body inching closer to yours and looked up in those mesmerizing dark eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. You leaned forward to let him know he could and he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was gently, loving and careful. You let out a long breath, all the tension in your body disappeared and you wanted to melt into him. He put on hand on your arm and the other behind your head and pulled you in for another kiss, while you wrapped your arms around his waist. His kiss was deeper now, more certain. His hands travelled down to your back, sending sparks through your whole body. He pulled back and looked at you. “I won’t run away again, I promise.” He whispered. “Good, because I want you to stay.” You answered.

You felt warm inside, and safe in his arms and all the worries in the world ebbed away. You felt so tired all of a sudden and had to stifle a yawn. Alexander smiled. “You are tired, I should leave you so you can sleep.”

The very thought of him leaving brought tears to your eyes. “No! You promised you would not run away again.” He looked at you with surprise. “Stay. Please?” You didn’t want to beg, but you would if that was what it took to make him stay. “You need to rest, Y/n.”

“Ok so.. Then I’ll rest, and you rest with me.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled. He kissed you again and your knew he wasn’t going anywhere. You laid down on your bed and he joined you, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. You fell asleep in the arms of this mysterious man and you knew you would forever be safe with him.

The next morning, the sunlight was coming through the curtains and you were alone. You sat up and looked around. Had it all been a dream? Then you saw a note on the pillow next to you.

_Good morning! Had to go, but I will be back tonight. Let’s take some time to get to know each other._

_Love, Alex_

You smiled as you put the note down and went to clean yourself up. When you left for work the sun was shining and you just knew it was going to be a beautiful day.

As you walked to work, you did not notice the dead body in the alley near your house. Thomas would not be calling you for that literary date after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More chapters coming soon! 
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment!


	10. 1801: Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip asks his dad for advice before going into his first duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: this is the Philip Hamilton chapter and I think I don't have to tell you it's not a fun one. Death/hurt/grief/sadness]

**New York 1801**

Philip burst through the door of his father’s office, only to find it empty. Alexander had started to sleep more and more during the day, now that he couldn’t see his family. Philip was nineteen now and sometimes visited his father, mostly at his office though sometimes they met in a tavern late at night.

“Dad! Are you here?” Philip yelled, but no answer came. He walked over to his father’s desk and rummaged through the papers looking for a blank scrap to write a message on. Even though his reputation had taken a serious blow since the Reynolds Pamphlet was published, Alexander was just as relentless as ever and wrote paper after paper, trying to do what he could to make his beloved young country a better place. He had just found a piece of paper and wanted to dip the quill in the ink, when his father came into the room, looking startled. “Philip! What are you doing here? We did not have an appointment. Is everything alright? Is your mother alright?”

Philip put the quill and paper down and walked over to his father to greet him.

“Everyone’s fine, dad. I just need some advice..”

Alexander sat down behind his desk. “Anything I can help you with, what is on your mind?”

“Well..” Philip hesitated. “Tomorrow at sunrise, I am to meet George Eacker at Weehawken.”

His father’s eyes widened. “A duel? Why?”

“He gave a speech the other week and he said things about you that I cannot let go.”

“About me?”  
“Yes. I am proud to be a Hamilton and I will not accept some lawyer to drag our name through the mud. So I went to seek him out to demand an apology, but he laughed at me! So there is no other alternative, we are going to duel tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure you have done everything you can to resolve this peacefully?”

“Yes, of course dad! But it’s my first duel and I don’t know what to do.”

Alexander got up and walked over to his son. He was still so young and so innocent, he did not want him to carry the burden of having killed anyone. He was carrying enough of that with him for generations to come.

“What you need to do is aim your pistol at the sky before they have counted to ten.”

Philip looked surprised. “But, he will shoot me if I do that!”

Alex shook his head. “If he’s a man of honour, he will do the same and that will be the end of it.”

Philip thought about this for a second and then nodded. “Ok, I will do that.”

Alexander opened a cabinet in the corner of his office and pulled out two guns.

“Here, take these. Make me proud, my son.”

“I will, dad. Thank you.”

Philip took his dad’s pistols and walked to the door.

“We should talk more often dad, I appreciate your advice.”

Alexander smiled. “We will, I promise. Good luck tomorrow!”

Philip smiled and left.

Alexander fell back on his chair. Philip was turning out to be every bit the man he had always known he would become. He could not have been a prouder father.

The next morning Philip stood on the Weehawken duelling grounds, feeling a little nervous. It was a cold November morning but sun was just coming up and it promised to be beautiful day. He had loaded his father’s pistols and his friend Stephen was there to be his second. On the other side of the field, Eacker stood talking to his second.

A church bell rang somewhere far in the distance and he knew it was time. He calmed his nerves by thinking about his father’s advice. Just point his pistol at the sky and it will all be over.

He stood with his back to Eacker and the counting started.. One, two, three. His heart was pounding in his chest. Four, five, six. _Point up Philip, just point up_. Seven, eight, nine. Philip turned and aimed his pistol at the sky. Ten.

Philip did not even register the sound of the gun going off. The only thing he felt was a sharp pain just above his hip and in his right arm. The world started spinning and slowly turned to black.

Not far away, but just far enough to go unnoticed by the people on the duelling ground, Alexander was trying to claw his way out of a black carriage to get to his son. Maria held him back, but was having a hard time doing so. “Sit down, you fool! You can’t go out there, you’d be dust before you even reach him.”

“My son! He shot my son!” Alexander was hysterical, tears running down his cheeks.

“Yes, he did. When will you learn? They are all mortal and are going to die sooner or later.”

Alexander ignored her and turned. “We need to go, I know where they will take him. I need to be there!”

Maria smiled and knocked her hand to the side of the carriage, which started to move.

When they got to the doctor’s office, Alexander burst out of the carriage before Maria could stop him, ignoring the burns that were forming on his skin almost immediately and ran inside. Philip lay on a bed and the doctor was attending to him. “Doctor, I came as soon as I could. How is he? Is he alive?”

The doctor stepped away from the bed and took Hamilton to a corner of the room. “He is alive Mr Hamilton, but his wounds are serious and he has lost a lot of blood.”

Alexander could smell it, and the smell made him sick. He rushed over to his son’s bed.

“Philip, hey Philip, I’m here.”

“D-dad?” Philip’s face was ashen and his voice was weak. “I’m sorry, I did what you told me to do, but it didn’t.. I couldn’t-“

“Shhh, don’t speak, save your strength.”

Alexander could tell from one look that his son, his beautiful Philip, was dying. His thoughts were racing. He had to save his son! One thought suddenly from the darkest places in his mind; he could turn Philip, make him a vampire. Alexander quickly rolled up his sleeve and sank his fangs down in his wrist. Blood welled up in the wound and he was just about to let the first drops fall into Philip’s mouth when Philip opened his eyes and looked at him.   
“Papa?” He had not called him that since he was a child, oh what a beautiful child he had been. So smart, so full of life! Heartbroken, Alexander realised that he had no right condemning his son to the cursed life he had been leading for the past ten years. He rolled his sleeve down again and stroked a few hairs out of his son’s face.

Eliza came running in and the moment had passed. She rushed to Philip’s side, tears running down her cheeks and Alexander’s heart wept for her. Philip tried to speak again, but could barely say a few words and Eliza just held his hand and sang to him. Alexander and Eliza stayed at his side until he died the next morning at 5. Eliza screamed and sobbed over her son’s body and Alexander stood frozen to his spot, realising that he could not leave her to deal with this alone.

“Eliza…?”

“No, I don’t want to hear anything from you! Or maybe I do, did you know he was going to do this?”

Alexander didn’t answer but stared at the ground.

“You are such a piece of work, Alex. First you cheat on me and now you get out son killed?!” She rushed at him and started pounding her fists on his chest in anger and despair. He let her, for a while and then with a swift motion he grabbed her wrists and sat her down on the chair next to the bed. He had used his vampire speed and strength to do so and she looked at him in shock.

“Betsey, I know this is not the place nor the time, but I need to tell you something.”


	11. 2020: Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes over but Ziva is not happy about that.

**London 2020**

When you got home after work, there were a lot of police cars parked in your street a few houses down. Ziva was waiting for you in the living room when you got in. “What happened there?” you asked, nodding your head in the direction of where the police were. “They found some dead bloke in the alley, probably some drunk.” “That’s awful!” You said shivering.

“So, how was your date with Thomas? Are you going to see him again?”

“It was alright, more than alright actually, but I think there will not be a second date.”

“Oh jeez, girl, stop rejecting every nice guy because you have found some tiny little detail about him that you don’t like. What is it this time? He did not know the ‘Dim being really Dim’ quote from Clockwork Orange?”

You chuckled. “No he actually knew that one, it’s just..” You took a deep breath, because you knew Ziva was going to have a fit. “I slept with Alexander last night.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Ziva was on her feet, staring at you.

“NO! Not like that, he.. we kissed and he slept in my bed and he’s coming over tonight..” At that moment there was a knock at the door and your face went red.

You opened the door and Alexander stood there, with a bouquet of flowers. “Hi!” He smiled. “I thought I owed you these after scaring the shit out of you twice now.”

You took the flowers, blushing, and motioned him to come in. Ziva was standing in the hallway, still breathing fire. “Alex, this is Ziva. Ziva this is..”

“The guy that has been messing with your mind for weeks now! Wow, so nice to finally meet the man who kissed my best friend and ran away.”

Alexander looked a bit taken aback and you quickly said “It’s fine Alex, Ziva is just a little overprotective.

“If this is not a good time, I can leave…” Alexander started.

“Yes please do!” Ziva huffed.

“Zeev! Stop it!” You huffed back. “No Alex, it’s fine, please come in.”

As Alex started to take off his coat, Ziva pushed herself past him and got hers from the rack.

“You two need to talk! And I mean really talk! And if you hurt her again mister Disappearance Act, I’m coming after you!”

“We will be fine.” You said as you pulled Alex in to kiss him.

Ziva rolled her eyes and put her coat on. “Well, I am not going to stay here and watch this trainwreck. I’m going over to Michael’s!” She opened the door, gave you another exasperated look and walked out.

You put the flowers in a vase and got two beers out of the fridge. “Come, let’s go to my room, just in case Ziva decides to come back.” You led the way upstairs and he followed. You sat down on your bed drinking your beer as he walked around your room, looking at your stuff. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket and you thought he was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. He stood at your desk, looking at the piles of paper on it.

“Didn’t you get to snoop around yesterday?” You asked, grinning.

“Not really, well, I was too nervous to move actually.” Alexander chuckled. “Hey, what’s this?”

From behind you desk he pulled a large folder, and you immediately jumped off the bed to grab it.

“Nothing!” You said as you tried to get your art folder away from him. He was faster though, and stronger and all you could do was bury your face in your hands as he went through your old drawings and sketches.

“These are amazing! Did you do these?” Alexander exclaimed. You looked up, confused. “You.. like them?”

“Yes of course, you are quite an artist! Do you draw often?”

You eyed him warily, was he serious? “I haven’t drawn in years, those are old drawings from years ago. And they are not very good.”

Now it was Alexander’s turn to look confused. “Not good? I have seen many drawings and paintings, and you absolutely have a gift! You should draw more often.”

Before you could say anything, he had put the folder back and was standing in front of you. He pulled you in and kissed you. “You are amazing, in every way.”

You laughed. “How would you know that, though? We have only met a few times and never really talked.”

He held you in his arms, and pressed his forehead against yours. “Does this feel like we don’t know each other?”

“No.” you whispered. “I feel like I have always known you.” You kissed him again. It all felt so normal, so familiar. He pulled you even closer and his kiss deepened, making you dizzy. His hands moved over your back and you put your hands behind the nape of his neck to keep the kiss going for as long as you could. One of Alex’s hands moved down to your hips and you caught yourself thinking this was going to end in a very steamy night of love making. He broke off the kiss and started kissing your cheeks, your jaw and moving down to your neck. You moaned as you felt his lips kiss and then suck the most sensitive part of your shoulders.

Then suddenly, he stopped. He pulled his head back, eyes dark and he grimaced. “We need to stop.”

You gasped, “Why? I don’t mind, I want this too!”

“I can’t. Not right now.”

“You don’t want me?”

“Oh you have no idea how much I want you. I just can’t do this now.”

You took a step back, hurt and slightly annoyed. “You are doing the running away thing again.”

Now Alexander looked hurt. “No! I’m not running. I want you and I thought I could do this, but I need a little time.”  
You didn’t understand. Wasn’t he the one that had started this? You sat down on the bed, your head spinning with all the questions you had.

He sat down next to you and took your hand. “I am so attracted to you, it’s driving me mad. But there are things from my past that make.. being intimate difficult sometimes.”

His eyes locked with yours and you knew he was not running. He was in pain. All your frustration and insecurities vanished in an instant and you leaned in to kiss him.

“It’s ok. We have all the time in the world.” You whispered, when you broke off your kiss.

You laid back on the bed and pulled him with you. You both laid there, on your sides, drowning in each other’s eyes. This was nice, this was more than enough for tonight. There would be other nights and other dates.

“I don’t have to work tomorrow, so if you stay the night, I’ll make you an amazing breakfast.” You grinned. He smiled and kissed you again. “I have to be somewhere early tomorrow, but if you would like me to stay, I will until the morning.”

“Yes, please stay.”

You laid your head on his chest and he ran his hand through your hair. You didn’t want to fall asleep but soon you felt your eyes grow heavy and you dozed off.

The next morning you woke up alone again but Alexander had left a note on your desk, saying he would call later. You sighed and smiled. Whatever this thing between you and Alex was, it was special and you wanted it to go on forever.

You went downstairs to make yourself some breakfast and coffee. You were just getting ready to take a nice long bath when your phone rang. You frowned when you saw it was Michael, but maybe Ziva had forgotten to charge her phone and was using his to call you.

“Hello?”

It was Michael on the other end. “Y/n, is Ziva with you? She texted me she would come over, but she didn’t and now she’s not picking up her phone!”

“No, she’s not here.. at least I don’t think so. Let me check.”

Holding your phone you went to Ziva’s bedroom. The door was ajar and you pushed it open. The room was dark, so you flipped the light-switch and then you screamed.

Ziva was on her bed, motionless, and covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I try to post every weekend, but this week was crazy, so I was a little behind on everything.   
> Next chapter coming real soon!


	12. 1804: It's quiet uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza try to make the best of things, but get news that changes their plans.

**New York 1804**

It was a beautiful night and Alexander stood in the garden of his uptown home, looking at the stars. He felt a peace he had not known for a long time and he let out a soft sigh. Philip would have liked it here too.

The door opened and Eliza walked out, wrapped in a warm shawl. She stood beside him and looked up. “It’s so beautiful Betsey.” He whispered. “I wish you could see what I can see.”

Eliza hummed and nodded. “I believe you Alex. But I prefer my human eyes all the same.”

It had taken the better part of a year for Eliza to come to terms with what happened to her husband. She had thought for so long that he had an affair with some girl, but the truth was even worse. Her husband was dead. But unlike her son, he was still with her and would be forever. His need to drink blood was a curse of course, but Eliza had always been a very practical woman and together they had come up with ways to keep him fed, without him having to kill anyone. He had promised her that he would never, ever kill again and she believed him. He would drink from the wicked; the murderers and thieves in downtown New York, but just enough to knock them out. He had gotten very good at it, though he often complained that their blood just tasted like cheap wine.

They had moved to this beautiful new home, where Alexander would have more privacy and people wouldn’t notice his unusual behaviour as much. Another good thing about moving there was that they were far away from Maria.

Eliza had accepted what happened to Alexander, but she had made one demand, and that was that he had to stop seeing that woman, or whatever she was. Alexander was only too happy to oblige, but he had warned her that Maria would probably not let him go that easy.

Still, he had gone to Maria and told her he needed time to mourn the loss of his son. She had said something about him not being any fun anymore anyway and, much to his surprise, she had let him go. At least at first, that was before the strange letters and eerie dead flowers started showing up at the house. Alexander knew it was a matter of time before she would claim him again.

Alexander took Eliza’s hand and they stood there for a while, when he heard a carriage in the distance. He smiled and kissed Eliza’s cheek. She looked up at him, questioningly. “He’s almost here, darling. Let’s go meet him at the gate.”

The carriage was sturdy, but had a simple and discreet appearance, much like it’s owner. It stopped right in front of the house and Alexander walked up to greet his guest. Aaron Burr brushed the dust off his clothes as he stepped out and grinned. “Hello Alex, drank anybody good lately?” Alexander chuckled as he shook his hand. “Hello old friend, no can’t say that I have.” “Good,” Burr nodded, “Only want to you drinking bad people.”

They both laughed and turned to the front door, where Eliza was waiting for them. She greeted Burr with a hug and a smile. “Hello Aaron, so glad to see you again.”

They all went inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Alex got all of them a glass of wine, and after they took a few sips, he asked “So, any news Burr?”

Burr looked down at his glass and sighed. “Yes, but it’s not good news I’m afraid. You know Alex, when you and Eliza told me about your.. condition and asked me to keep an eye on that Reynolds woman, I agreed because of our friendship. But that woman is becoming a threat to the city itself! More and more young men have been found dead. Their throats are ripped out, some are missing limbs, this isn’t just simple feeding anymore. Her hunger is out of control, without you around.” Eliza looked at Alexander, but he shook his head. “I never had any power over her, I was a past-time for her.” Alexander looked at Burr. “She needs to be stopped, Aaron.”

Burr nodded, “I agree. But how? You said yourself you aren’t strong enough to fight her. How do you even kill a..” He looked at Alexander, who thought for a minute. “Sunlight is the only thing I know that will work for sure. Then there’s fire and beheading…”

Eliza shuddered. “I hate her, but it’s so awful to talk about these things.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, because she’s too strong for me. I would not survive a direct confrontation, and a mortal would not have any chance at all. We need to be smarter than her.” Alex pondered.

“I thought you had a lot of brains?” Burr joked, but then his face turned serious. “If we can’t kill her, we need to lure her away from New York.”

Alex felt a knot in his stomach. As the death reports kept coming in over the past few years, he had realised that Maria was waiting. Waiting for him to return to her. Waiting for him to make good on his promise to her, to be her companion. The knot tightened at the thought of having to spend even an hour with that monster. 

“Aaron is right, we need to get her away from here. Maybe even to the Old Country. And I am going to be the one who has to do it.”

Eliza looked horrified. “Alex, NO!” Her eyes filled with tears. He turned to her and took her face in his hands.

“Betsey, listen to me. She’s wreaking havoc in New York because she is bored! She wants her toy back. I can tell her I’m done with playing mortal and that I want to go away.”

“You would have to fake your death somehow and to convince her to leave with you.” Burr thought out loud. “Maybe you should go to France, since you are fluent in French. Just stay clear from old friends, because they will recognise you.”

“No Aaron, don’t encourage him!”

Tears were running down Eliza’s face now and she shook her head. “I can’t stand the thought of you being anywhere near her! I would die of heartache! Please Alex, don’t do this!”

Alex could hardly meet her gaze,

“There is another option, a way to lure her away without having to be her pet, but it would require perfect timing.” Burr put his glass down and looked at both of them, resting his gaze on Alexander. “And Alex, you will be running for the rest of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
